The present invention relates to a chemical feeder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chemical feeder which has no moving parts and is useful for the controlled feeding of a water-soluble chemical into a water line wherein the pressure varies between a maximum and a minimum.
Chemical treatment of water, including removal of undesirable sulphur odors, is often necessary. To accomplish this treatment, various devices in the art seek to feed controlled amounts of a water-soluble chemical into a water line. Disadvantageously, however, these devices are generally complicated, requiring moving parts subject to wear, which thus must be frequently replaced. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an uncomplicated device for the controlled feeding of a water-soluble chemical into a water line which does not include parts subject to extreme wear.